Schwarz Heiratend FIRST PART
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Albel is getting married, with Luther as priest. And looks like he's going to marry a mysterious maiden. Who may be this maiden? Or who may not be?


Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - "Schwarz Heiratend" (first part)

One day in the chapel of Airyglyph there was a wedding starting, between Albel and a Mysterious Maiden. The whole town was going to the chapel to see Albel's wedding.

In the restroom, Cliff was helping Albel to wear a tuxedo:

"What's this? What am I wearing?" asked Albel.  
"It's a tuxedo, Albel," says Cliff. "You cannot wear a skirt and a top shirt when you going to marry someone. You have to look gorgeous."  
"This is not used in weddings in Airyglyph. We have our own traditions, fool."  
"Well, now you're going to obey the traditions of Klausians!"  
"What!? I won't obey a stupid klausian like you, maggot!"  
"Oh, what's that!? The time has come, Albel! Let's go!!"

Cliff took Albel's arm and carried him to the altar. The townspeople were sitting and were excited when they saw Albel standing in front of the whole chapel. Also there were Nel, with Claire, Tynave and Farleen, Maria, Sophia, Peppita, Roger, Adray and Mirage.

"I still can't believe how someone like him is going to marry someone," said Nel.  
"I think he already knows what 'love' means for him," said Maria.  
"Oh, poor inoffensive woman."  
"I think Albel has changed his personality, let's not underestimate him, Nel."  
"What's that, Albel looks so gorgeous?" asks Peppita.  
"Cliff helped him to wear a tuxedo, even though it is not part of his tradition," says Mirage.

The priest called the chapel to sit down and be quiet. Cliff was the one who wrote signals on a big piece of paper. Albel looked at the priest and said:

"Hey! What is this maggot doing here!?" cried Albel.  
"Wasn't my fault, my mother forced me to come even though this is my own game, you piece of data!" cried Luther.  
"Don't call me 'piece of data', you fool!"  
"So you don't call me 'fool' or 'maggot' ever again!"

When everybody was quiet, they turned around and looked at the gates of the chapel opening. Coming in there was a mysterious maiden wearing a white corset, a large white skirt and a white wedding veil with black roses on top, distorting the look of her face. Once on the altar, the Mysterious Maiden stood in front of Albel, and Luther started to predicate, raising his arms:

"*cough*"  
Dear male and female pieces of data, we are met together in the presence of their dearest data family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two peaces of data expressed in the joining of their lives together.

Albel...Mysterious Maiden... Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another, and blah blah blah.

Marriage, also, is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another.

Albel... Mysterious Maiden...  
Do you both pieces of data come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?"

"I do" says Albel.  
"*cough* I do..." says Mysterious Maiden.  
"(That voice...)" thought Albel.

"*Ahem*  
Albel, will you have this thing...*cough*I MEAN...the Mysterious Maiden to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" continued Luther.

"I-I will" said Albel.

"And Mysterious Maiden, will you have Albel to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I will" said the Mysterious Maiden.

"Friends and family... In today's day and age, our society has come to accept couples living together indefinitely without the benefit of marriage. This has led our generation to ask the question, "Why get married?" Sadly, it is as if splitting the rent constitutes love.

Today however, we are fortunate enough to witness our dear friends, Albel and the Mysterious, make a statement. Today, before us and before the eyes of me, the Owner, they are stating that their love is a bond. A bond spans so much further than 'splitting the rent' or being glorified roommates, and blah blah blah~

Albel, Misterious Maiden... From this day forward, you will no longer be two individuals in a relationship of pure data. You will become each other's family. And unlike your blood relatives of 0s and 1s who you acquired by chance or perhaps in a plan of a higher power, you have chosen each other. The bond you enter into is an expression of your love and your will.

Today, each of you is stating to the world, that you are putting your partner's needs before you own. That you are committing to the growth and well-being of your partner. That you are pledging your love and support for each other at all times. That under all circumstances, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, you will put each other's needs before your own. These are not things that can mandated by the state. These are not things that can be dictated by legal contract.... These are pledges you make in your hearts, with your hearts.

If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. The rings please. Albel and Mysterious Maiden please face each other and join hands. The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it. It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. Albel, take the Misterious Maiden's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger, and start saying those things~"

"Come on, Albel, just like I taught it to you" whispered Cliff.

"Duh~ With this ring I give myself to you.  
I place my strength in the service of your happiness.  
Your dreams I will share.  
Your burdens I will bear.  
From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." said Albel.

"Now you, Mysterious Maiden, take Albel's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on his finger," says Luther.

"Yes... With this ring I give myself to you.  
I place my strength in the service of your happiness.  
Your dreams I will share.  
Your burdens I will bear.  
From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." said the Mysterious Maiden.

You have entered into the holy data covenant of marriage, held sacred by almost all religions since the dawn of time. May your joy last forever and your disappointments be few.

By the power vested in me and in the name of the State of Airyglyph, or whatchamacallit thing, I hereby pronounce you pieces of data. You may kiss the bride." Finished Luther, shaking his right hand.

With his sword in his hand, Albel started to cut the front of the Mysterious Maiden's wedding veil to see her face and then kiss her. Raining pieces of the cloth of the wedding veil, the whole chapel was quiet for a while and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Albel.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Luther.  
"OMG!" spelled Cliff and then wrote it on his big paper.  
"OOOOOOOOOOH!!" the whole chapel cried.

To be continued...


End file.
